A Choice Between Two Lives
by Kallamari
Summary: A story centered on Rin eight years after she settles into the village with Kaede. Now sixteen, Rin has long missed her adventures with Sesshomaru but also has comfortably fit into village life. How will it go when her opportunity for a second journey with Sesshomaru arises?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death - 死

"Lady Kaede?"

The hut had been quiet, as I had anticipated with the hour being so late. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time, despite the flickering light of the fire pit being visible from just outside the doorway. I was simply grateful to be spared any mild scoldings, although with Lady Kaede I could always tell she never truly minded. Even after eight years of living with the village, I found the social ordinances like returning to my futon early unnecessary. Before my long and irregular treks with Lord Sesshomaru, I still never was one to conform to ordinary routines. Albeit, surviving as a thief as a child was not really a proper explanation for the villagers when it came to citing history as a defense.

Shrugging off the lack of response, I had slipped off my sandals- a true testament to how far away I had come from my previous life. I smiled as I looked up, noticing both Lady Kaede's and my own futon laid out on the floor. My eyes focused on the old woman kneeling on the ground with her head leaning against the wall. It appeared that she must have dozed off waiting for my return, as had been the case a rare few times.

"You've fallen asleep," I said with a quiet laugh, stepping up onto the higher surface where everything in the hut was laid out. In a way, I had hoped that Lady Kaede would have been awake, so that I could sooner see the cheeriness in her expression when I announced the fruit of that day's efforts: a whole patch of uncommon herbs by a trench not far from the Bone Eater's Well. It was just what was needed to help heal the poor village boy that she and Miss Kagome had been treating for a few days now. The way that Lady Kaede's would sigh in relief whenever she saw a person be saved, as if expelling all the weight that she had secretly harbored with her throughout it all, it was apparent that she truly cared for everyone in the villager.

As I waited for the elderly woman to respond to my voice, it occurred to me then that she had remained frighteningly still.

"Lady Kaede?" I repeated, leaning over her.

My hand reached for her shoulder, and at my touch her body gave way. The elderly woman that cared for me so amicably had slumped to the floor without resistance. Crouching down by her body, I stared at her in helplessness as I already knew there was nothing I could do. Before me was a motionlessness that was all too familiar to me throughout the years.

It wasn't much later that I bolted out the door and back into the night, needing to find someone- anyone- that would know what to do.

Thinking on it now, I can only hope that Lady Kaede had one final sigh, releasing all the grief that she had amassed over the years from her soul.

* * *

><p>The funeral was quiet, but that did not account for the affliction Lady Kaede's death left on the village.<p>

I remember clearly, the way the smoke rose from the incense in Lady Kaede's hut as the funeral was held. I followed the movements with my eyes, as it curved and stretched like multiple ghostly snakes until the gray wisps were no longer there. I remember Miss Kagome crying, while Inuyasha stood frozen beside her. Somehow, seeing her tears made my own grief ring louder in my heart, and before I knew it I was also shedding tears. I wiped them off with the black sleeve of my newly sown kimono. As many lovely kimonos Lord Sesshomaru brought me, not a single one of them were black. Of course, with him, death seemed to be unceremonious. If he had really wanted to save a person, all it took was his Tenseiga. But, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't here now.

Lord Sesshomaru.

My time with Kaede was labeled under the purpose of me finally getting to experience a normal life. Now she was gone.I remembered when Lady Kaede first suggested that I try living as a human girl should. When Lord Sesshomaru quietly encouraged it, I agreed to it reluctantly, but I was comforted in the fact that he promised to return regularly and one day I could choose to rejoin him on his adventures.

I had not seen him for months.

I shook off the thoughts as soon as they came. It wouldn't do to layer more grief on an already depressing occasion. Instead I focused my eyes on the still figure of Lady Kaede's body, laid decorated in her priestess kimono before everyone to mourn. I thought of all that she had done for me, all that she had taught me, and wished her a safe journey with one small smile.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Kaede had already been cremated. The sky was as vibrant in color as I'd imagine the flames that consumed her. Still dressed in my black kimono, I crouched down by the nearby river. It was nice and separated from the rest of the village thanks to how steep it was. I dipped my fingers in the water, feeling the motions of the water as it continued on its path. The river's flow did not stop on anyone's account.<p>

The abrupt mew akin to a cat's broke me from my thoughts.

Darting my gaze down to my feet, I smiled at Kirara as she nuzzled her cheek against my ankle. Drying my fingers on my kimono, I then reached down to pet her head. I paid no mind to the rustling of the grass sounding behind me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kohaku," I said, turning my head slightly towards him. Even through the corner of my eyes, I could see the faint traces fatigue and sadness in him. I secretly hoped that it wasn't a reflection of my own expression, though everyone knew I'd have as much reason for it as anyone.

"What gave it away?" he asked, and I could hear the smallest upturn of his lips as he did.

"Your scent," I said simply, and it was true. Kohaku always had this lingering scent of forest, dirt, and- as much as he doesn't like it- the blood of demons.

"Are you really a human girl?" he asked skeptically, sitting down next to me. I laughed a little, but said nothing. I continued petting Kirara, but I allowed myself to peek up at the boy sitting beside me. Although, Kohaku was not much of a boy anymore.

In fact, he was miles more grown up than he had been when I first met him. He was tall now, and more than half a foot taller than me. The muscles that had already been forming from his labors as a mere child were now apparent through his build. His hair was longer than it had been, too, though he still tied it up in the same fashion. It was still nowhere near his sister's length, though I wouldn't imagine he wanted to try. He also wore normal clothing in respect for Lady Kaede's passing, I'd imagine. I didn't often see him with anything outside of his demon slayer's garb.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said after a moment, his tone more serious. We met eyes, but then I turned my head for Kirara. She stared at me with a knowing look in her eyes, and for a moment I was reminded of A-Un.

"I don't know what to do now, Kohaku." I had to admit it to someone. While I was still distraught by her death, with Lady Kaede gone, I had no idea what I was expected to do. I had lived under her and all my duties in the village were under her instruction. Was I meant to continue living in this village? How?

Silently understanding, Kohaku gave me a moment to bask in my thoughts before answering.

"Miss Kagome would take you in, I'm sure."

Taking in his idea in silence, I stared off into the river. Then smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't have to worry," I said at last. For a while we sat and chatted like that, though it was all small talk. He lamented a little on the lack of payment for some of his exterminations in other villages, but I knew he was happy as long as people were safe.

In the back of my mind, however, I envied him.

Had it really been eight years since I too was able to roam about the land as freely as I desired?


	2. Chapter 2

_Because I am horrible person, I only put in part of the first chapter rather than waiting to publish the full first chapter. Also, being in Calculus class leaves you unable to do basic math, like counting years. Rin would be in the village eight years instead of five to be sixteen. (Forgot to add the three years before Kagome came back, sorry!) Anyway, please enjoy! I promise things will lighten up by... mid second chapter?_

* * *

><p>Kohaku was right about Miss Kagome. In fact, it wasn't so much of having to ask as she expected to take me in. I wondered if I was being invasive considering she also had three-year-old Sota to take care of, but Miss Kagome was more than insistent and Inuyasha seemed to pay no mind. At least, if he was to even hint at any discomfort, Miss Kagome would promptly command him to sit. I offhandedly wondered why he seemed to be thrown to the ground instead of compelled to sit, but that was a question I never was moved to ask.<p>

Days passed. Weeks passed. Despite Lady Kaede no longer being there, Miss Kagome still instructed me on what to do. I also attended the young boy from before until he was healthy again. I was doing well, but that didn't satiate me for some reason. The craving to escape the village that I had suppressed for years was threatening to take over my life like currents in the ocean.

The quiet patter of footsteps caught my attention.

Sitting up from my futon in Kagome's hut, I looked around to see no one awake around me. Despite that, I got up on my feet without a sound, confident that there was something out there. I did not even take a step to search when the front door slid half-way open unprompted. No higher than my waist, a green head appeared from behind the opening. I might have screamed, but I made eye contact with his perfectly round eyes- yellow and familiar; studying and sharp.

I opened my mouth to call out to him, but the imp's mouth flapped open as if to interrupt me. Instead his mouth curled into a devious smile. Then he disappeared into the darkness again. I followed the direction he left, not thinking to put on shoes or to even close the door.

"Master Jaken?" I called out. Once I stood outside, I could not find a single trace of the imp.

But he was here. And so was Lord Sesshomaru.

"Stupid human girl," came Master Jaken's voice from the trees. I turned my head, and his demon eyes glinted in the darkness. "Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind again!"

I chased after the voice into the forest. The only thing that stopped my pursuit was the ground suddenly falling beneath my feet. My heart froze as it threw me down with it.

Too startled to scream, I stared at the night sky growing farther from me as I fell for an eternity. Above where I fell, however, I could see Lord Sesshomaru looking down at my dissent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I called desperately, extending my arm out towards him.

He narrowed his eyes and turned around, and before I knew it, he was already out of sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" He had to have heard me, right? He wouldn't have abandoned me here. I thought if I kept trying, he would have to come back. Lord Sesshomaru always came back.

My body plunged into black water.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I mumbled tiredly.

I sat up slowly, still dazed from my dream. The sun could only have just risen, but I could already hear small signs of life going around inside Kagome's hut. More pointedly was Inuyasha, who had turned his head towards me when I got up. His eyes were accusingly narrowed, and it occurred to me with no doubt that he heard me call out Lord Sesshomaru as I woke.

"Done dreaming about your dear Lord Sesshomaru?" he mocked.

I sat frozen in place, embarrassed and not sure what to say, until a flash of red appeared in my peripheral vision.

"Sit boy," Miss Kagome said offhandedly, already fully dressed in her priestess garb. We exchanged glances, both of us paying no mind to the wooden floors that quivered beneath us. "Are you alright, Rin?" she asked, smiling warmly. I grinned.

"Of course!"

Originally hiding behind Miss Kagome, Sota toddled his way to me. Before I knew it the small boy had clumsily fallen right beside my futon. Sota was often amusing in that way. His raven black hair much like his mother's was a mess from sleep, but his golden eyes stared up at me in childlike curiosity. His ears were human, much to what had been Miss Kagome's dismay.

"Good morning, Sota," I greeted. The little boy babbled cheerfully in response, and like that my day continued on as usual.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the fencing, I watched as the farmers went hard at work in the hot afternoon. Dozens of men picked and plowed in the perfect rows of soil, the land seemingly as unending as the work. I had witnessed the scene for eight years on end, yet it was still one of the better things to do when you had no responsibilities to take care of. On the bright side I could do this without being chased off as a potential thief. I often reminded myself in my boredom that I wasn't an outsider here. My life now is eons further than what it was in the beginning.<p>

During my thoughts two village women scuffled by behind me, and I turned my head in time catch their gaze on me. Hurriedly, they forced a smile on their lips to be courteous, but I wasn't fooled. While I was accepted, I could never erase the stigma of being left here by a demon. More than that, I was also left by Lady Kaede. I hated the looks I was given sometimes because of it. It was like I was the orphan child all over again.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, shutting myself away from the village's opinions. In return I was able to savor the scents and sounds of the world around me. I was left alone with the buzzing of the cicadas and the brisk air that was carried through a breeze. I could hear and smell Shippo playing with twins Natsuko and Haruko down by the river, neverminding the fact he was twice their age. Their laughter echoed in my mind while the tree leaves swayed and even drifted with the wind.

"The wind is nice here, isn't it?" Miss Kagome asked from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I found the priestess holding a basket by her legs while her brown eyes looked off into the clear skies. "Tokyo was never this peaceful."

I blinked, still never quite able to grasp this mystical Tokyo place she often mentioned. Regardless, that didn't mean that the wistful faraway look in her gaze escaped me.

"Do you regret leaving it?" I asked, not giving much thought over asking such a question. Just as I had reconsidered it, Miss Kagome gave a soft laugh.

"I miss it like nothing else in the world, Rin," she answered, and the blatant honesty struck me. I opened my mouth to question her further but the smile on her face made me stop. Despite her words, I couldn't find a trace of regret in her eyes. "But," she continued, "this is the life that makes me happiest after all." As if it was as simple as that. She turned to go, but reflexively I grabbed onto her sleeve from where I sat to stop her.

"Being a part of the village?" I asked her, thinking back to everything that she must of had to leave behind. According to Miss Kagome, she had a very loving family back in her old world. All her needs seemed to be easily accessible and cared for, whether it be hunger or medicine. It was a life full of comfort where she was left to want for little. In comparison to here, her home almost sounded like a utopia. In response, she shook her head.

"Being with Inuyasha."

Miss Kagome's answer hung in the air for a moment, and in that moment, her eyes met mine with such a power that I had forgotten I was holding onto her sleeve. Once I realized, I timidly let go, looking away.

"Does this life make you happiest, Rin?" she asked.

The answer must have been apparent, because I watched her as she left right after asking.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oops. Did I say I would lighten it up this chapter? ..._

_I heavily appreciate all the follows (or 1 follow), favorites (or 1 favorite), and reviews! Thank you so much._

Chapter 2: Mistake - 間違い

There was a reason Lord Sesshomaru had not shown up.

* * *

><p>It was autumn back then. The vivid red of the autumn leaves spilled across many of the distant grassy hills, visible from the little village where I went to work. At the time I was gathering the specific ingredients Lady Kaede requested of me. With winter on its way, it was best to prepare for all the common afflictions that came with it. I wanted to do all the work I could in the course of a few days, as I knew that soon would be around the time Lord Sesshomaru pays his regular visit.<p>

Shippo helped me by carrying what I picked up in the fields. While the fox demon was supposedly always busy training to become powerful and of great renown, he was able to help me with at least this. Though the demon was in fact a year younger than I was, it was hard to remember the difference was so small. Shippo was growing into his teen years well enough, getting taller and handsome and not without demonic charm, but at the end of the day he was still as childish as ever.

"...And once I become the best of the fox demons, Inuyasha will have no choice but to bow down to me," he prattled, his nose turned up in the air as if he could already taste the pride. I tossed one of the potatoes I picked up towards his direction, carelessly aiming for the container he carried with him. I could hear him struggle to grasp it while bouncing it up so it wouldn't hit the ground. Apparently I had missed.

"Sorry," I sang cheerfully, though when I looked back to him his lips were puckered in a sour expression of discontent. I grinned and continued on my work, not wanting to sacrifice too much time.

"I'm serious. And by then I'll be able to defeat Sesshomaru, too."

I tried to picture Shippo daring to face Lord Sesshomaru in a battle, but the thought only made me snicker. Even with the extra couple feet Shippo had earned through the years, Lord Sesshomaru still easily towered him.

"You're funny, Shippo," I replied. Figuring I was finished for the day, I picked myself up from the ground and dusted myself off. It didn't help much; dirt still covered spots on my kimono. However, my goal for the day was accomplished and the sun was beginning to set.

"_You're funny, Shippo,_" the fox demon mocked in a perfect imitation of my voice, but he followed after me towards Kaede's hut while carrying everything. "Hey, Rin. Why haven't you decided to follow Sesshomaru again?"

I let out a hum, considering his question. My eyes trailed towards the deep red in the distance once again, further complimented by the orange sunlight. I pictured myself walking among those grassy hills, with Lord Sesshomaru leading the way. Master Jaken would lecture me about being slow, but by the time he was finished Lord Sesshomaru and I would already be a fair distance away with A-Un.

I had plenty of time to decide which life I preferred, and I knew which it was.

But...

"I died twice," I said simply, not breaking a step. "Lord Sesshomaru is chasing something of great importance. If I went with him, I would only get in the way."

Shippo considered my words for a moment, but before he could reply, my eyes caught onto a tall white figure approaching the village. My train of thought completely erased, I brightened immediately as the figure more visibly became Lord Sesshomaru just outside of Lady Kaede's hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed, walking towards him with haste. I controlled myself not to run. Undeniably my favorite days were whenever I could see him, with no contest.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in place, as stoic as I always have known him to be. His golden eyes remained tepid as he watched my approach, though I noticed him scrutinize the spots on my kimono for a brief second. I smiled as I stood before him. Lord Sesshomaru was never visibly worried over anyone, but he always quick to notice when there was something wrong with me.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru," I greeted politely. He appraised me for a moment and then turned his back, trusting I'd follow after him when he left. I turned to Shippo, waving my hand at the boy who simply watched the small scene with uninterested eyes.

"I'll tell him about your challenge, Shippo!" I promised. I turned back to scamper off, but not before seeing Shippo's face drop in horror.

"W-Wait, Rin! I was joking!"

I giggled to myself, and relished in my lord's company.

* * *

><p>It was dusk by the time Lord Sesshomaru reached the hill overlooking the village. Like the ones I had been gazing at, it had a tree that donned crimson autumn leaves. I held my hand out for one that started to fall from its branch, catching it in my palm. I heard Master Jaken scoff at the gesture, but I didn't mind. I wondered if Lord Sesshomaru appreciated the beauty of nature behind his unchanging mask. I twirled the stem of the leaf in between my fingertips and looked to the person in question, and found him watching my movements without judgement.<p>

I wondered if it were eight years back would I be able to attempt laying by Lord Sesshomaru as he sat by the tree. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to be comforted by the warmth against his arm as the wind became cooler. I might have dared it, if something else did not weigh on my mind.

I was always sent back into feelings of nostalgia and longing whenever I was with Lord Sesshomaru. I battled the subject of going with him several times in my head. Eventually I came to the decision that it would be best to stay at the village, where he could move freely without worrying about protecting me. Even Master Jaken could do his own part with his fire staff, opposed to myself. I held this conviction for a long time by then, but I never shared it with Lord Sesshomaru. As it had been years, I wondered if he had already figured the answer.

That in mind, I didn't think much of it when I decided to voice my choice, given to me all those years back.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I began, hesitating despite myself. His face remained the same, encouraging me to continue. "When you left me here, you said I could choose to join you again once I've experienced life as a normal human."

I felt like I had introduced the subject well, and then Master Jaken interjected from where he stood by the ledge.

"Stupid girl. Are you meaning to say you're going to impose yourself on Lord Sesshomaru again?" he muttered. If it was any other subject, I would have stuck my tongue out at him with that kind of talk, but this time all I could do was smile.

"No. I'm going to stay at the village," I clarified, facing the imp.

"Of course you're going to come. As if the humans taught you anything about-" His sentence cut off and Master Jaken's eyes widened, only just hearing my words for the first time. "What?! Rin, you're staying?!"

It was almost comical. I absentmindedly pulled on the one lock of hair I kept tied up like I had as a child. The imp only continued to gawk at me, unsure of what to say next. I wasn't sure either.

"I see."

Lord Sesshomaru's low voice broke through the short bout of silence, compelling me to meet his eyes once again. I hadn't even got a second's glance before he averted his gaze and stood in place. He walked with his eyes so fixated on the path ahead on him that I thought he meant to leave me there.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked, unable to hide the worry from my voice.

He stopped right beside me, and extended his one arm out towards me. Hanging from his hand was a necklace I hadn't realized he had in his possession. I carefully took it with both hands, too confused by his sudden movements to think of the present. He looked down at me silently, and I remember gripping tighter to the necklace as he did.

It was so slight, not even the magenta stripes on his cheeks were disturbed by the movement. Lord Sesshomaru smiled at me, with his eyes the softest I had ever seen them.

It was only a second, but that and the back of his figure as Master Jaken hesitantly followed after him were the last memories I had of my lord.

* * *

><p>"I still wanted to see you," I grumbled to myself, biting the inside of my cheek.<p>

I sat on the same hill overseeing the village. The medallion to the necklace Lord Sesshomaru gave me glinted in the twilight. The more I stared at it, the more certain I was that it was made of gold. It was only the size of a mere coin, but it was elaborate in the shape of a fire-winged bird. I wondered why a bird of all things, but I reminded myself not to question why or how Lord Sesshomaru acquired the things he did for me. A sneaking suspicion was he took them off the hands of bandits, but I never asked.

I gave a deep sigh and returned the medallion to its place around my neck. I had ignored it for the past while, with so much going on, but lately it seemed right to wear it. I had no idea when I would next see Lord Sesshomaru, but I knew the last time wouldn't be our final meeting. Now, I knew, my choice then had been a mistake.

It was when I was wondering whether it was possible to find Lord Sesshomaru myself that a hand came from behind and clamped over my mouth.

"So this is the Sesshomaru's weakness," snarled an unknown male voice from behind me.

Acting on instinct, I bit down on one of the fingers until I earned a loud cry of pain from the offender. Not wasting time, I got to my feet and attempted to slide down the hill. The rocks and dirt grazed my clothes and skin as I tumbled. When I hit the ground, I looked up only to see a person with white wings floating over me. It was all I could distinguish when his weight immediately fell on me, one hand gripping my throat and the other with the bleeding finger poking the bridge of my nose.

"You're gonna pay for that, little wench," the stranger hissed at me. His blood dripped onto my cheek, rolling down it as if it was a tear. I stared into his dark eyes, and everything slowly turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tada! I apologize for the delay. Christmas and holiday spirit and whatnot. The follows and reviews are really encouraging. Thank you so much!  
><em>_(That said, please forgive me for being a little cruel to Rin. Given what I was thinking about doing, you should thank me for being merciful.)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Danger - 危険<p>

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, little girl!"

I pursed my lips, averting my gaze from the bird demon that stood over where I sat.

"It's not the first time," I muttered quietly, half talking to myself, half wishing the man had heard me. Knowing how keen demon senses were, he probably had.

When I woke up from my attack I found myself in the mouth of a cave, and in a very small area at that. The daylight from outside could stretch all the way to the back walls. It was only as wide as Kaede's hut, and even shorter in height. The man I found keeping me captive was only a couple inches short of grazing the top of his head with the rock above. His wings could not even spread out fully, and so the stranger was forced to keep his white feathers tucked in against his bare back. Not that the disadvantage helped me in the slightest. Aside from the one other opening that lead to where the rest of the clan was, the cave also happened to be a part of a cliff overlooking ground at least a mile down.

So I sat. The demon hadn't seen it as important to kill me this far, so it seemed for the time being I could only sit. I could only dream of escaping when the demon was at least asleep.

Though, I could not deny that I hoped Lord Sesshomaru would find me.

My eyes flickered to the man once again, his chest raising before he released a deep sigh. His wings were the same color as the one who captured me, but something told me that this one was different. His black hair was braided back and his dark eyes stared down at me as he kneaded his shoulder. Before I could think to say anything he crouched down to my level.

"What's so special about you anyway?" he demanded, folding his arms over his knees. I said nothing. The man raised an eyebrow before his frown grew to a haughty smirk. "Guess it doesn't matter any, as long as it gets a rise out of Mr. High and Mighty," he said, though I wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't lose his composure for the likes of you," I said in a boredly, turning my attention to the sky. I had complete confidence that if this was to reach Lord Sesshomaru that he could easily annihilate the demons here if he chose to. "Does he really know that I'm here?"

I waited for an answer, but the demon only stared at me blankly. Slowly the irritation grew more and more present on his face, his eyes narrowing and his cheeks puffing. Finally he snapped once more.

"Where's your sense of fear? The resistance?! I could kill you in a second, girl! Are you an idiot?" At that, I glowered.

"But it seems like you need me alive," I said. He paused at that, considering what I said, but then his smirk only grew more.

"You may be right about that, girl."

Abruptly, he grabbed me forcibly by the shoulders. Taken aback by his aggressiveness, I cringed at the following pain. His claws, already long and curled inward, forcibly dug in through the fabric of my red kimono and into my skin. The force loosened the kimono around my shoulders so that they were exposed.

"But maybe I give you something else to be afraid of," he whispered, coy. He shoved me to the ground, and I stared up at him with wide eyes. His eyes, once somewhat resembling a human's, were now completely black in color. He leaned over me, threatening and imposing. Both hands reached to further pull apart the fabric over my chest, but I rolled to my side and curled into myself.

"No! Stop!" I shouted in reflex. I tried to pull my kimono tighter around myself to cover my shoulders, but his clawed hand grabbed one of my wrists and pulled it above my head. The other squeezed my breast as if trying to wring out water from a cloth.

"Are you afraid now!?" the demon demanded, his voice echoing.

"Stop, please! Stop!" I shouted, my mind racing. I managed to slap him across the face with my one free hand, which was enough to surprise him and allow myself to swing my other hand free, hitting him in the face once again. He resisted and moved to continue his assault, but it was then I was finally able to knee him at any man's weak-point. As he let out an outraged hiss and pulled away from me, I was able to wriggle myself away from him with incredible ease and ran to the small entryway to the rest of the cavern.

"You bitch! Get back here!" his voice carried from behind, but I refused to let that hinder me. The further I went through the cave walls, the darker it was. My breathing grew heavier and more labored. At any rate the man would recover from the pain, and it seemed like I was only going deeper inside the cave.

I only stopped when I nearly toppled over someone in my path. Gasping from the impact, I looked up but wasn't able to see a face in the darkness. I did, however, feel a hand wrap around my wrist.

"It looks like Ryokujo didn't do his job very well," a male voice said softly. There was a certain authority to his voice that I couldn't help but pick up on. I could only assume he was also a part of this bird demon clan. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin."

I tried to move my wrists away from him, but to no avail. His grip was as solid as iron chains. I felt powerless, both by my frailness and by my inability to see. Whether by sight or smell, the stranger was able to know who I was while I had nothing to distinguish him aside from his voice. When I gave up on freeing myself, he silently pulled me in his direction to walk with him.

"How do you know me?" I asked, looking behind me despite the darkness. I couldn't help but worry about the man from before catching up to me. That worry was temporarily erased by the stranger's clipped laughter.

"You owe your little trip to your companionship with Sesshomaru," the man answered. "Your _friend _has taken something that does not belong to him. _But_, rumors told us he'd give it back in exchange for a human girl. Not a bad trade, don't you think?"

At the man's words, I had to internally pause to consider them. Lord Sesshomaru was not the type to steal unless he believed it to be rightfully his. Even in the name of power, Lord Sesshomaru sought for none of the jewel shards when they were scattered. Why would he start now, of all times?

"What was it that he took? Why is it so important?" I asked. The man failed to answer my question, but the thought escaped my mind as soon as I saw a flickering warm light. As we came closer to its direction, I was able to see the man's profile. His black hair fell to his shoulders, and, like the man before, he donned a pair of white wings. Further ahead were more like him, gathered around an incredible bonfire, and all their dark eyes focused on me when I entered.

"Master? What's the mortal doin' here?" one of them asked, and automatically I stopped to stand in place. The man who had led me there glanced back at me and grinned. Then his gaze searched further beyond me, and my heart froze when I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind. When I turned, the man named Ryokujo appeared from the darkness.

"It seems she thought she could escape from here," the leader answered, the humor in his voice impossible to miss. Choosing the lesser of two evils, I approached the leader who had led me towards the pit of flames, still keeping a watchful eye on the man who tried to attack me. He still looked angry. "Ryokujo must have went overboard again. Poor girl." Despite his words, there was no sympathy in his voice.

"After what that bastard did to us, he can't complain if we rough her up a little bit," Ryokujo said, forcing his scowl into a wicked smile.

I continued to hope for Lord Sesshomaru. In the past, I had always been so certain that he would come to rescue me. He always had- _always_, and without fail. Now, I couldn't even say for sure that he knew I was in danger.

How was I supposed to do this alone?

Like a testament to my own thoughts, the man I had approached grabbed onto me by the shoulders from behind.

"I suppose you're right, Ryokujo," he conceded. With that said, he shoved me towards the firepit without hesitation. Fortunately, I had fallen just before it, but when I looked up at it, I took in how great in size it was. The cave ceiling here was much taller than the area I was originally kept, yet the flames still nearly met its roof. I smelled the wood burning away to ashes and smoke, but there was plenty more to go through.

When the leader came closer, I looked up at him in fear.

I knew I wasn't going to be saved from this.

"Tell me, Rin. Will you be worth as much to Lord Sesshomaru without that pretty face of yours?"

I let out a small yelp of pain as he yanked me up by the hair and forcibly dragged my face to the flames. My eyes watered with tears, preparing for the searing pain. However, the next sensation was not pain. It was power.

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at first, until I saw the flames were being absorbed into my chest. There were startled gasps and shouting all around me, but instead of paying attention to each and every voice I was mesmerized by the fire. Even when the man dropped me from his hold, the fire from the pit made its way around my body so it would not burn me. It was then I realized the fire was not going into my chest, but into the medallion tucked underneath my disheveled kimono- the medallion Lord Sesshomaru had given me.

"You have the medallion of the Suzaku," the man said, his voice stern and quelling the voices of the others in the cave. I turned my torso to look at him, his tall figure standing over me the only thing I could see apart from the crimson flames. His eyes narrowed while fire continued to burn around me. "What a waste. He gave it to a human girl who does not even know its power." He reached his hand out to grab me again, but as I cringed away, a flame suddenly appeared and singed at his fingertips. Simultaneously we both stared at it then locked eyes with each other.

"Why is it protecting you?" he growled.

It was then a yell sounded through the cave, followed by another.

"Master! It's him!" one of the others shouted. "It's-"

As the speaker's words were drowned out by ear piercing screams- their final cries bouncing off the walls in shrill but hollow echoes- my heartbeat drummed loud in my chest. In that moment, I could have sworn that the medallion pulsated with it. I saw the leader grit his teeth as he glared at the unannounced newcomer, and I scurried to get up on my feet. In spite of all the turmoil around me, I was flooded with a sense of relief.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I called, suppressing my tears.

Winged corpses laid decorating the ground around him, the dog demon with long silver hair stood silently in place. The fire highlighted the side of his face, and the wrath of the flames seemed to reflect from his hard golden eyes. Drawn at his side was his Bakuseiga, untainted from all the blood spewed in mere seconds, like its usual fashion. My chest felt heavy to see Lord Sesshomaru after so many months. It was a revelation to acknowledge he was real this time, and not out of a dream or a nightmare.

"All this trouble, Sesshomaru, and we didn't even need you here," said the leader, sounding smug. "But I'm surprised to see that holding a mere human hostage was all that it-"

My eyes locked onto Lord Sesshomaru as he appeared in front of the man, and I watched as his hand glowed a familiar menacing green that seemed to burn through the leader's torso. The bird demon, too shocked to continue speaking, coughed up blood.

"Pathetic. This is the strength of the white winged demons?" Lord Sesshomaru asked in a low rumble, drawing his hand away. He glared as the man fell over, clutching at his fresh wound in an attempt to stop the blood from spilling on the stone floor.

"Curse you, Sesshomaru," he hissed. Getting up, he made a move to pierce Lord Sesshomaru's throat with his talons, but his only result was to find his hand promptly removed by Bakuseiga. After his hand was his head.

As the body fell over and the bloodied head rolled across the floor, I urged myself not to pay attention to it. I caught sight of Ryokujo lying dead on the floor as well. The sense of safety nearly overwhelmed me, the teariness in my eyes unable to dissipate.

My gaze met Lord Sesshomaru's. Although he had just rescued me, I still had the uncertainty and betrayal of being left behind echoing in my heart. I hadn't quite thought of what to say to him in this sort of circumstance. Was he upset to see me after bidding his last goodbye? Did he understand I never wanted it to be the last?

"Rin," he said softly, placing his hand on my head. It was only one small motion of comfort, but my tears finally brimmed over and rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away with my sleeve and followed up with a smile.

I was overcome by the sensation of home.


End file.
